Festive Heart Pretty Cure!
''Festive Heart Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 14th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Justice Pretty Cure! in its time slot. It centers around 5 girls as they save the love and peace of worlds from evil. The main motifs are holidays, festivals, and uniting. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Festive Heart Pretty Cure! Episodes Everyone loves the holidays. People show love to each other, give presents, share their feelings with each other. But one couldn't stand it. He had no love in his body, because of it being that hate he got when he was little. He wanted to show people that their is no love in the world, so he decided to find a way to stop it. He saw a black charm that held so much power in taking love in the world. He started his own way to stop the love, which is how he hired his henchmen. A mystical creature called Tsutae, saw that the black gem was gone, and that he needed to find where it was gone, taking five charms with him just in case. He soon gets bumped in the head by a girl named, Himahana Yumi, who was getting ready for valentines day. Soon she becomes a cure when a henchmen took love out of people with a shard of the black charm. Yumi's job is to find other fighters called pretty cure and save peoples love for the holidays. Characters Pretty Cure : She is a loving and caring girl at the age of 16. She is very kind, very sweet, and is a very beautiful girl in school, saying most of the boys in school. Her favorite holiday is Valentines Day, because she loves to see love everywhere in Tomodomo. Yumi isn't just a pretty face around school. She gets bullied a lot, mostly by girls, because of her getting the boy's attentions. Because of the bullying, she secretly has anger issues, though she doesn't like to show it. She is has creative ideas though, and starts being more of a leader later in the series. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the holiday, Valentines Day. : She is a bold but emotionless girl at the age of 17. She has a really bad history, that's how she is emotionless. She also is in a bit of depression as well. She has no family, but only has a bad father, so she has to take care of herself. Because of her family history, she wants to help the kids that are going through what she went through. She has no siblings since her family got separate, with her mother dying during it. Because of her family history, her favorite holiday is the National Foundation Day, being in love with history as well. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the holiday, National Foundation Day. : She is an athletic and sturdy girl at the age of 15. She loves sports and loves to fight as a cure as well. She is very talented in sports, and has the most sportsmanship. Her favorite holiday is Health and Sports Day because of her playing and love of sports. She is a bit rough playing at times, and can easily get hurt because of her age. This can cause her team or others to protect her for being a child. She is also a bit childish, but loves to get up again and fight more to win. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . She represents the holiday, Health and Sports Day. : She is a very courageous and doubtless girl at the age of 14. She loves almost anything, and everyone, especially family and friends. She also loves to celebrate anything, and loves to set up parties, since her family are party planners. Her favorite holiday is Birthdays, because not just presents and parties, its about the history of life spans. Though loves anything, she works to much, getting easily tired and frustrated when something goes wrong. She also is very proud a lot, thinking that everything is going to happen without thinking. This soon goes down later when she learns that she has to have doubts sometimes, to go down life. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the holiday, Birthday. : She is a friendly and sweet girl at the age of 16. She was fond of environment and the wildlife around her. She especially loves Winter, the season. She thinks that the winter looks very beautiful to her because of the scenery and the fashion that is shown during the time. Not just those. She loves the meaning of people loving each other and being kind to one another, meaning that she like Christmas Day. She is a fashion designer and loves to make fashion for her friends and family. Though those, she has the problem of being allergic to the sun and the rays the sun shows to the planet. She has to overcome it so she can fight properly with the rest of the girls. She transforms into the green pretty cure, . She represents the holiday, Christmas. Mascots : She is one of the main three mascots of the series. She is very rude and selfish, with the chance of being annoying. But this is caused by losing the Black Gem, having to find it, and stop the villain from using the gem for bad ideas. She soon becomes more braver and less selfish when she talked to one of the cures about stopping the villain. She is a unknown type of fairy, with her theme color being pink. : He is one of the main three mascots of the series. He is a serious but kind man, with the power of turning human than Tsutae or Minwa. He is acts like a gentle man a lot, though he is very hateful towards many people. He is also very protective, and impatient, which is why he is determined to get the Black Gem back from the villain. He is an unknown type of fairy, with his theme color being blue-green. : She is one of the main three mascots of the series. She is very shy, and hates being the center of attention. She gets behind Narumi a lot, and hates being in front of the villains. She was sent with the other two since she had nowhere else to go, and wanting to help get the Black Gem back as well. She is an unknown type of fairy, with her theme color being purple. Villains Black Holiday : He is the first villain in the series, and stays the villain till episode 30. He is very sad and upset, and also is a bit paralyzed because of his backstory. This causes him to find the Black Gem and use it to steal the love from others so they can go though what he wanted. Because of the gem, he has to give the henchmen power in order to fight the cures. Soon after Kara takes charge, Oki gets purified and joins the cures to stop the villain from taking over the world with the Black Gem. His real name is . : He is Oki's best friend and is one of the teachers at Tomodomo High School. He is a very strict and smart cookie, being a math teacher. He is very self aware of who is coming near him or not, including who is in his classroom or not. He is very good at hiding and disguising himself to stay away from people, his own classmates, and the cures themselves. Though being very strict and rude to many people, he chooses Narumi as his star student since she is very polite and kind to him, making him feel loved. He soon gets purified when Oki is defeated, and his real name is . : She is Kowasu's daughter and loyal student to his class. She is friends with Kameyo since of known each other since kindergarten. Although she is very generous and playful to everyone, she is very snotty and selfish secretly. She takes it out on her henchmen team, and loves to blame them on everything. This is because of Kowasu's influence on her making it her personality, though turning out to be false. Though she is selfish, she is as intelligent as her father, and is very polite and sweet to her friends, and other people. She soon gets purified at episode 25 by Kameyo, and her real name is . : He is a random stranger that was brainwashed to be part of the henchmen by Oki. He was brainwashed since he was a lone man that never had friends, since he was an "ugly man"(according to him). The Black Gem gave him a beautiful look, but has to attack the cures to have it forever. He is a rude man, that flirts all the time. He thinks that his looks can charm women, though he gets dumped by them by his nature. He is a police officer that was gone missing from work because of the brainwash. He soon gets purified when Oki is defeated, and his real name is . : She is one of the last henchmen, and is Sakura's big sister. She is a very responsible and kind women, but is secretly rude and very judgmental. She helps Sakura with her problems, but hates when people call her names since her sister is allergic to the sun. Muimi was brainwashed to join the henchmen for the reason and becomes more hateful as the series goes on. She is very protective at time, with the most being Sakura. Muimi is also very manipulative and can get people what she needs, which is how she can get the henchmen to attack the cures for her. She soon gets purified when Oki is defeated, and her real name is . Ending Holidays : He is the second villain in the series, and makes his bid debut on episode 30. He is the principal of the Tomodomo High School, and is a very selfish man. He pretends to be the nicest man in the school, though is just cruel and rude to most of his staff members. He soon contains the Black Gem when the first villain was defeated, and tried to give the gem back. Kara's real name is , but hates hearing it out loud by his henchmen. Because of his betrayal, the cures are more determined to get the gem back, and the love of others. But is scared that they will lose some one that has been so close to them since the beginning of their school lives. : TBA : TBA : TBA Supporting Characters Movie Exclusive Items * Pretty Commune: It is the main device for transformations. * Pretty Button: It is the secondary item that they use to transform. * Pretty Charm: It is a charm that is what the commune is before. * Holiday Mirage: It is the 1st upgrade device for transformations. * Holiday Songbook: It is the 2nd upgrade for transformations. * Rainbow Charm: It is fusion stone of the 6 charms, including the Black Gem , that the cures use to attack the villain at the end. * Pretty Cane: It is the main weapon of the series. * Holiday Wand: It is the upgraded weapon of the series. * Black Gem: It is the main source of power that the villains use to fight the cures. Locations : It is the main setting of the series. : It is Yumi, Narumi, and Sakura's school. : It is Asuka and Kameyo's school. : It is the main villain's home. : It is the villain's hideout. : It is the main part of the main villains home. Movies Merchandise Festive Heart Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Festive Heart Pretty Cure!